our souls will become one
by sesshomigurlforever
Summary: rin is older and that's a problem for sesshoumaru so they talk for one night while everyone sleeps and they soon express their emotions physically.
1. Chapter 1

Rin was older and even prettier than he could even think of but Sesshoumaru couldn't think this way of this human woman. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked rin quietly her lord was so deep in thought. "What is it rin?" He said. "What do you think about when you're always so quiet?" she said. She sat next to and it was very late at night and the others were sleeping. "Why do you ask? Do you really wish to know my thoughts?" he said. "Well yes I do." A sudden cold draft came in and stopped him from having to answer such a difficult Question.

"I feel cold may I lean up against you? To keep warm perhaps?" she said. She already knew what his answer was but would find another way to warm herself if he actually said no. She was surprised though to see him stretch out his arm and make room for her within his boa." Thank you my lord" she said with a gentle tone to her voice.

" My lord do you wish to know one of my deepest thoughts?" she asked knowing that once she told him she would have to find her own spot to call a warm place to sleep for the night. "I guess so." He said. "Well you'll probably not want me for saying this but I love you very deeply" she said. Blushing furiously after the fact.

Sesshoumaru was so surprised that he couldn't help but express his curiosity and somewhat of understanding on his face. He had something he wanted to do…. An important decision to make that would decide his future with rin and if they would even have one.

"I have feelings for you to rin but I can not really express my feelings for you because you are a woman who can make her own decisions." He said. Lord Sesshouma…" she couldn't believe what she was hearing could sessoumaru possibly love her back?

"If I were to kiss you right now would you still stay with me would you still want me?" he said with full concern in his voice. "Yes I would I love you and that would never change how I feel or act towards you".

"Then my decision is final." he bent lower towards her put his hands around her back and lowered her to the ground. "I love you to..." he said as their lips connected slowly. They would be alone together for this night with no one disturbing them he could give her the complete pleasure that she needed and wanted so very badly from him.

I f not till the next day they could finally show their affection towards one another. He would love her forever more.


	2. naraku's killing visit

The next morning rin woke up to see that her lord was not next to her "lord sesshounaru! Lord se-shou-ma-ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" she kept screaming and running around to look for him she didn't see master jokin or ah-un either. Then a sudden noise from behind her made her jump and turn around… "Naraku! What are you doing here?" she said suspiciously. "So lord sessoumaru has abandoned you after all you two have been through?" "Your lord has gone to see one of my reincarnations Kagura."He said with a sly smile.

"My lord would never do such a terrible thing! You are lying to me Naraku!" she said angrily. "If I am lying then lets take a look see why don't we?" he said as he turned his back on her. "Kanna come." He said in his commanding voice. Kanna slowly drifted to the spot where Naraku was standing and raised her mirror. "Let's see if I am lying then? Kanna show us what kagura and sesshoumaru are doing." He said smiling at rin.

Rin glanced nervously and her heart was suddenly broken in two… _naraku was not lying_. She felt the tears flood to her eyes as she stared at the horrifying seen they were talking but they were very close… to close and then from what she saw happen then she screamed "noooooo…my lord… he would never… he would not…HOW COULD HE?" she screamed.

"Hmm… they are now kissing. Now you said that he would never what?" Naraku said laughing as rin sobbed continuously. "Face it rin. He is just like his two timing of a half demon brother inuyasha." He said menacingly. "Was this your purpose of coming here naraku!? To hurt me and see me cry?" she asked as she looked up teary eyed into naraku's uncaring face.

"To hurt you no… rin" he said as he took a step near to her "my purpose was to kill you" he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. "You have a very powerful aura around you. I noticed from the first time that you were a powerful priestess. Maybe even more powerful then kikyuo." He said. Rin stared at him having just realized she was about to die.

Kanna approached her and put her mirror up to rin. The mirror started to glow and was slowly sucking her soul out. Rin thought back as her vision slowly faded away… she thought about when she first met lord sesshoumaru… when he saved her from being killed by kohaku… when he even saved her when she told the monk that she could live fine all by herself… "Lord…lord…sesshoumaru" she whispered as her last breathes were being taken away _I'm sorry I'll never see you again. _"I LOVE YOU!" she was determined to make him hear her but it was too late everything in her mind went blank… _she was dead._

Naraku dropped her to the ground and kicked her into the woods. He disappeared with kanna while menacingly laughing… "Sessoumaru I have killed your beloved one what will you do now?" he said.


	3. one thought kagura pupose to make love

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was with kagura ….

"Sesshomaru just what was that kiss for?" asked kagura bashfully. "You asked for one." He said teasingly. He then pushed her up the tree and slowly removed her yukata from her shoulders. She was wondering what he was about to do when she heard naraku's voice in her head.

_Kagura get out of there now I have done what I needed to do. Get away from sesshomaru now! _

Kagura was so upset that he chose this time to stop her from romancing sesshomaru. She was about to tell sesshomaru to stop when he kissed her neck. This made her moan softly she never thought she could feel so much feeling course through her body. Especially from him of all people.

Sesshomaru slipped of her dress and picked her up to lay her on the ground. It took him a second to get off his clothing before he got back to his business… kagura his queen of the wind. Sesshomaru layered gentle kisses down her body before he reached her pleasure spot.

Kagura was breathing very hard. She then felt sesshomaru slip his tongue into her body and caress the inside of her. "OH Sesshomaru!" she screamed at the top of her lunges. He then after getting the pleasure of hearing kagura scream his name trailed kisses back up her body.

He kissed her lips and then asked "are you ready for the hour long grand fanally?" "Y...Y...Yes sess...Sho…maru." she breathed after every word. He was so hard it was unbelievable but it could have never been at a perfect time.

Sesshomaru then thrust everything he had into continuously differencing the pace. Harder… then soft… really hard… unbearingly soft… dire hard. "Sesshoumaru I'm about to climax!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. He himself couldn't bear it any longer.

He took one final thrust to top it all of. "SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"" she screamed almost losing her voice. " KAGURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he whispered a silent scream but knew it could be heard because kagura then let it all go and whispered " I… love you sesshomaru." He realized he never told rin he loved her he was not sure if he did. He knew now he loved both but could just play with both for now. He would make it up to rin at home later. "I love you to kagura. Very much." _Kagura here now no exceptions you have consequences_

"I have to go now sesshomaru … I'm in trouble." Kagura got up put her clothes on took one last look at sesshoumaru smiled and left. "But kagura. Why?" he asked. "Naraku is about to kill me" " kagura wait I'm coming to!" he yelled he rushed everything on and took off . They got on her feather together his arms wrapped around his lover's waist….


End file.
